


All Out of Shorts

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: They had already been driving for about 4 hours and Cas still could not get the image of Dean in short shorts, bent over the impala out of his mind. He had shifted in his seat multiple times to hide his erection, hoping he wouldn’t give himself away. He didn’t think he could last 6 more hours before he could have his way with the other man, once they checked in to a hotel room. His balls ached and his cock pressed painfully into the zipper of his pants as he pictured his boyfriend bent over again. Damn those freaking shorts.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Comments: 11
Kudos: 108





	All Out of Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 27 I chose Public Sex

Cas sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, looking out the window trying to erase the image that was burned in his brain; not because he didn’t enjoy the image, quite the contrary actually. He enjoyed it a bit _too_ much. He had walked into the garage to meet Dean so they could go on a hunt, but he had arrived before Dean was ready. The hunter had been washing Baby, getting her ready for the drive and Cas stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of him. Shorts. Dean was wearing shorts, and not just any kind, _no_ , he was in a pair of cut-off daisy dukes, as he bent over the hood to wash the car windows. He had backed away slowly, so as not to draw attention to himself, and made his was back to his bedroom to take care of the little _problem_ that those damn shorts had caused. When he finally made his was back to the garage, Dean had already changed into proper clothes and they climbed into the car to begin the 10-hour drive to the vamp nest.

They had already been driving for about 4 hours and Cas still could not get the image of Dean in short shorts, bent over the impala out of his mind. He had shifted in his seat multiple times to hide his erection, hoping he wouldn’t give himself away. He didn’t think he could last 6 more hours before he could have his way with the other man, once they checked in to a hotel room. His balls ached and his cock pressed painfully into the zipper of his pants as he pictured his boyfriend bent over again. Damn those freaking shorts.

After another hour of torture, Cas had finally had enough. They were on deserted two-lane highway, when Cas say he chance. There was a gravel back road coming up and it would be perfect for what he needed.

“Turn at that road coming up.” He instructed Dean; voice already deep with arousal.

“Why? Were making good time Cas, I don’t want to take a detour.” The other man grumbled.

“Because I need to take care of business. Just do it.” He snapped, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” The hunter snapped back and he pulled off the main road, and drove down the path for a ¼ mile before coming to a spot that was a bit secluded.

“Get out of the car Dean.” Cas ordered as he climbed out of the passenger seat and shut the door behind him. Dean rolled the window down.

“Just go do your thing Cas. I don’t need to get out.” He gruffed.

Cas stalked to the driver’s side and bent down, face close to the hunter. “Get. Out. Of. The. Car.” He repeated slowly, through gritted teeth, carefully enunciating every word. He watched Dean’s Adam’s apple bob as he gulped, eyes wide.

“Yes…. sir.” Dean whispered as he followed the Angel’s command. As soon as he stepped out of the car, Cas was on him like lightening, grabbing him and throwing him face-down over the hood of the car, pinning him down with his body.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Cas growled in Deans ear as he grinded his hard cock against the other man’s ass. “How much you tease me, driving me crazy.”

“Fuck, Cas. I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I am so on-board right now.” Dean replied breathily where he was pinned down.

Cas reached around to undo the hunter’s fly, before he yanked the man’s pants down below his ass. He undid his own pants as well and took his throbbing length in his hand, moaning at the relief of pressure against his cock. He touched the hunter’s back and sent a tendril of grace through his boyfriends’ body, getting it ready for his cock since he lacked the patience and proper supplies to do it the human way. He guided his cock to Dean’s hole and pushed in hard, bottoming out in one thrust, causing a yelp to escape the other man.

“Fu-fuck! Cas! Geez!” Dean croaked; the breath punched out of him from the force of the thrust. Cas didn’t hold back, or give anytime for the Hunter to adjust. He pulled back and fucked into Dean hard and fast, making the other man whimper in pain and pleasure.

He leaned up a bit and grabbed both of Dean’s wrists before twisting them behind the man’s back as he fucked into him, using his wrists as leverage to pound deep.

“Fuck Cas! Yes!” Dean screamed as Cas hit his prostate, relentlessly pounding the small bundle of nerves.

“You like that Dean? You like me fucking you bent over your own car? Where anyone could see?” He taunted the other man as he continued to piston his hips at an assaulting pace.

“Yes. Yes. Yes.” Dean whimpered. He felt the other man’s ass clamp down tight on his cock as the hunter spilled his release, coming untouched onto the hood of the car. A dozen more thrusts had Cas following as he painted Dean’s insides white.

They both remained still, breathing heavily as they tried to catch their breaths, before Cas pulled his softening cock out, making Dean hiss in discomfort. Cas reached out to send a twirl of Grace through the hunter, alleviating some of the pain he had caused. Only a bi though, because he knew Dean would want to feel most of it for the next few days.

“Fuck Cas, not that I’m complaining…. but, where the hell did that come from?” He laughed, still breathless from the rough fucking.

“Your damn shorts will be the death of me.” Cas grumbled petulantly in response causing the other man to stand and throw his head back in laughter. He walked up to Cas and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

“Hmm, if this is the price I have to pay, I will wear those damn shorts every day.” Dean smirked before leaning in to kiss his Angel.


End file.
